


Making Friends

by silverwing33



Series: venom [1]
Category: Venom - Fandom
Genre: Depression, Gen, mental health
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 16:39:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16288136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverwing33/pseuds/silverwing33
Summary: Venom has gotten seperated from Eddie, and has no memory except that they are venom. He encounters a woman called Jess, who takes him in and looks after him, along with her black cat called Van Halen.





	1. Chapter 1

“nnnnyerrrggghhhhh”

A couple of feet stop nearby.

It had been raining non-stop for two weeks and the streets were flooded with bad water. Jess had come out to get some much-needed grocery shopping. Money was tight, but she was sure once the rain stopped she would be able to find something.

“The sun will come out..tomorrow….”, she started to sing under her breath as she trooped on down the street.

A whimper and a moan came from a nearby alleyway.

“nnnnyerrrggghhhhh”

She stopped and turned to peer into the darkness. There wasn't much sunlight today to chase away the shadows, so seeing into the void was difficult.

“Hello?”, she called. She had been in a similar place herself once. A bad place. And it had left her more compassionate for others in a bad place too. But she was still nervous about who was there, in the dark. She couldn't see a thing! Not a shape, not even a movement.

But she could hear something close by, moving nearer. She looked down and saw a black tendril rest on her boot, and a lump pulled itself further onto it.

Jess continued to watch, not daring to move. She tried to figure out what it was. It didn't look like a rat or cat or anything familiar. But she knew how abuse could take something recognisable and change it into something unrecognizable. Whatever it was, it was in distress.

She bent down and carefully push it onto her hand. It felt silky and soft to touch, not at all unpleasant.

“Oh dear now, what do we have here?!” she said softly raising it up to eye level.

“heeeeelp usssssss”, it spoke in a slithery inhuman voice.

“AHH!!” she yelped and dropped her hand away, but the creature clung on, sticking to her.

She raised up her hand and looked at the thing dangling down. “You talk?!”, she squeaked quietly. She hoped this wasn't a sign of her going mad again.

“yesssss. help ussssss pleasssssse”, it eased itself back up in the palm of her now upturned hand.

“Erm…okay….how can I help?” she asked, moving another hand to cup it more securely. She looked around making sure no one was watching. The street was empty except for her and this creature in her hands.


	2. Making Friends

“We’re lost and don’t know where we arrrrrre.” The creature looked sickly. 

“Okay…well let's take you home and figuring it out, how does that sound?” Jess enquired, putting her bag of groceries on a nearby ledge she swung her rucksack sound and opened it up. It was a well-woven canvas bag that looked very inviting to the creature. 

“Okaaaaaaay” He breathed, and slithered inside, curling himself up like a snake. 

“Okay. Home we go then!” Swinging her rucksack back on, she gathered up her bag of food and marched on through the puddles to her apartment block. “How you doing in the back there,” Jess asked loud enough for him to hear. 

“Fiiiiiine Thank Youuuuuuu” He responded, nuzzling into the warmth of her back through the bag. She was so comfy to snuggle against. He liked this human. She was kind. He felt that he hadn’t known much kindness before, but he wasn’t sure. “You are not scaaaaared of usssss?!” He hissed through the fabric. 

“No, when you’ve lived around this area as long as i have, you get used to weird and the wacky. Talking goo creature from wherever, meh, no weirder than the pervert who lives down my hall who keeps stealing my underwear from the communal driers in the basement!” She really hated that guy. 

“Why doesssss he do thaaaaat?!” The creature hissed. 

“No idea, there are all sorts of fruitcakes out there. I know….i’m one of them. Not like that guy, but… eh, nevermind. We’re home now. Hey…what do I call you?” It occurred to Jess that she had pretty much picked up a weird stray. A weird TALKING stray and didn’t know a thing about it. Where it had come from, what it was or even it’s name! 

“We are Venom” He squiggled out of her backpack to take a look at the building. It was dull but sturdy looking. Yes, this could be a good place. This could be home.


End file.
